


Eternity is a Long Time

by lotzparrilla



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hicsqueak, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotzparrilla/pseuds/lotzparrilla
Summary: 'Perhaps if Pippa had simply shrugged off her instinct that something was wrong, if she had returned to her party, things would have worked out differently. If she had ignored the impulse to do something, anything, to help the woman she cared for then perhaps an eternity of pain could have been avoided; yet with it, an eternity of love.'Hecate Hardbroom sacrifices her powers to save Cackle's Acadamy. Pippa Pentangle is there to pick up the pieces. A journey of two women realising the love they have for one another through the help of difficult circumstances.Set after 'All Hallows Eve'





	1. All Hallows Eve - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Hicsqueak fic and my first fic on this website! I haven't watched the previous television adaptation in many years, and have not read the books. All content is either from the 2017 television show or my own personal headcanons. I haven't yet had the chance to read many Hicsqueak fics, so I have no idea whether this idea has been explored before. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

All Hallows Eve was Pippa’s second favourite holiday; her most loved of all being Yuletide. Each year on October 31, Miss Pentangle’s Academy held a Halloween party for all students. This year she really had pulled out all the stops. There had been a grand feast for students and staff with all sorts of spooky-themed treats and tricks, followed by a party. Pippa was especially amused by the gingerbread ghosts which would disappear as a witch or wizard went to take a bite and reappeared seconds later on their plate. It was this sort of light-hearted fun that had always drawn Pippa to the magic of Halloween. In her teenage years, the blonde witch had enjoyed playing harmless tricks on girls in the older years. However, there was one person she had never played a Halloween trick on and had stopped many people from doing so in her youth. That person was her dearest friend, Hecate.

Hecate Hardbroom believed that All Hallows Eve was a time for “solemn reflection and gratitude for our magical gifts” and Pippa had always respected this view. In fact, that particular Halloween, she had planned to mirror her newly-reconciled friend to do exactly that. The party had been in full swing and Pippa wore a long, pink dress which was more sparkly and lower cut than her usual school attire, but still very much suitable for a children’s Halloween party. She excused herself, placing control of the party with her Deputy Head and leaving for her private quarters to speak to the witch she admired so greatly. It had come to her surprise, and disappointment, when Hecate didn’t show. For a brief moment, Pippa felt rejected. She wondered whether Hecate had decided against their mirror call; it wouldn’t have been the first time Pippa was left feeling disappointed and abandoned, but she soon brushed the feeling off. No, something wasn’t right.

Perhaps if Pippa had simply shrugged off her instinct that something was wrong, if she had returned to her party, things would have worked out differently. If she had ignored the impulse to do something, anything, to help the woman she cared for then perhaps an eternity of pain could have been avoided; yet with it, an eternity of love.

* * *

“Hecate! Are you here?” Pippa’s heart pounded against her chest as she ran – unsteadily in sparkly pink heels – up the staircase of Cackle’s Academy. The chill against the bare skin of her arms was bitter. “Hecate!” She continued to run as quickly as she could through the school, up towards the source of the ice. Pippa knew magic ice could only mean one thing, and if she was right her friend could be in terrible danger. Hecate would never have left Cackle’s, the school meant far too much to her. Any hope that she had escaped in time was slim.

Reaching the tallest turret of the castle, Pippa’s worst fear was confirmed.

“No.” The blonde’s stiff hands came to rest on her chest. She clutched her pentangle necklace, warm against her icy touch. Whether from the cool air or the swarming anxiety inside her chest, Pippa’s throat constricted. Tears clouded her vision as she stepped slowly towards the one figure in the room she could make out within a thick block of ice. “Oh, Hecate. I’m so sorry, I’m too late.”

Teeth sunk into her perfectly glossed lips as they trembled and Pippa blinked the tears from her eyes. She had never seen so much fear within Hecate’s eyes in all the time she had known her and it hurt. It hurt that there was nothing she could do to help. Nothing at all.

Hecate’s hands were frozen clasped around the pocket watch she wore around her neck and her back was hunched; such an unusual stance for the strict witch. A sob broke from Pippa’s lips and a hand shot to cover her mouth. She stifled her emotions despite no one being around to hear the normally positive witch break down – unless…perhaps magical ice didn’t prevent those trapped inside from hearing the outside world? Pippa stopped beside the block of ice Miss Hardbroom was trapped within. She managed to catch her emotions and instead of looking at Hecate, she focused on the frozen pocket watch.

“You know, when I first saw you again last year, I was surprised you still wore it.” Pippa breathed out the smallest laugh. “I’ve always worn mine.” She gripped her necklace tighter. It was one of her most treasured possessions and her favourite piece of jewellery. Hecate had given it to her the last birthday they had spent together as friends. The blonde remembered how happy she had been with such a thoughtful and beautiful gift. She had always been adamant Hecate’s company alone was enough for her, understanding that the brunette didn’t normally celebrate birthdays with cakes and presents. However, Hecate respected her ways as much as Pippa respected hers in return.

 _“It’s a pentangle-shaped necklace, much like your surname. I thought it was therefore somewhat practical and reminded me of you. I hope you approve of it.”_ Those had been Hecate’s words when holding out the gift so delicately despite her awkwardness. Pippa had been overwhelmed with happiness and the next birthday Hecate ‘celebrated’ Pippa had given her the pocket watch as a gift of her own.

“I had hoped you would like it. I wanted to get you something, but knew you would never accept a gift that wasn’t practical so I thought outside the box, much like you did for me. We always were so different, but somehow we fit together perfectly.” Pippa lifted a shaky hand and pressed it, palm against the ice. “I would do anything to get you out of there, Hecate.” She moved closer still, trying to make out the brunette’s face through the ice and her blurred vision. “I can hardly feel my magic in here.” Pippa knew that if Hecate could speak she would order her to leave right away before her magic died along with the magic of the school. Pippa also knew she wouldn’t listen. “I won’t leave you, Hiccup.” Ignoring the stinging sensation, Pippa pressed the ice with her other hand, stroking downwards as though she could reach through to Hecate’s arm. Closing her eyes, she leant her forehead against Hecate’s, a cold barrier between them, and felt her tears mix with the ice as it melted.

Melted?!

“Pippa?”

The blonde felt her hand touch the sleeve of Hecate’s dress and she blinked her eyes wide open as all traces of magical ice disappeared in a flurry. “Hecate, did we? Did we…?”

“It would appear that you melted the magic ice.”

Pippa was speechless, she gripped Hecate’s arm more securely and the taller woman didn’t pull away. There were only two ways to break magic ice. Countering it with no magic at all, or overpowering it with the most powerful magic.

Love.

“Thank you, Pipsqueak.” Hecate gazed at her and Pippa wondered if she knew that too. _Of course she does. How could the witchiest witch not know the ways of breaking magic ice._

Before Pippa could compose herself to form a reply, Hecate gently covered her hand with her own and moved it from her arm. “I must now reignite the stone.”

The blonde watched as Hecate walked to the stone and carefully lowered herself to her knees. She placed her hands either side of the stone before Pippa realised what the witch was about to do. “Hecate, you can’t!” It took a second for her to be beside the woman who was ready to give up what she treasured most. Crouching down beside her, Pippa placed a hand on Hecate’s shoulder and tried to get the other woman to look at her. “Please don’t do this, magic is everything to you!” She had never seen Hecate so vulnerable and it pained her deeply.

“It is not _everything_.” Without explaining her words, she continued. “I have made my decision. The girls need Cackle’s.”

“The girls need _you_.”

Hecate’s eyes fell closed and a single tear trailed down her cheek. Pippa gently swiped it away with her thumb.

“I must do this. For the good of the school.”

Pippa did not protest again. Once Hecate made up her mind about something she was set in stone. It was also the only way to save the other witches who had frozen in ice and neither of them knew how long it would be before the founding stone died completely, leaving Cackle’s and everyone within it powerless.  

“To restore the stone, I give my magic away, and the magic of twelve who will come another day…” An orange light beamed between Hecate’s hands and the founding stone as the selfless witch sacrificed her powers, repeating the phrase over and over. Pippa held both Hecate’s shoulders and pressed her shivering body against the brunette, as much for her own comfort and warmth as for Hecate’s. Moments later, the light dimmed. The stone returned to its amber colouring and the students who had been frozen beside them were freed.

Hecate fell backwards and Pippa caught her, steadying the weakened brunette. “Hecate, dear, are you okay?”

“Miss Hardbroom!” Ethel shouted from across the room. The shout seemed to startle Hecate and she pushed Pippa’s hands from her shoulders.

“I am fine.” Pulling herself up, Hecate fixed Ethel with a stare that dared her to say another word. Pippa briskly intervened, ignoring the drop in her stomach at being shunted aside quite literally.

“Ethel, why don’t you and the other girls make sure no damage has been done to the castle.” Pippa was fairly certain the restoration of the stone meant that the castle would be fully repaired, and from the looks of their faces, the girls did too. Thankfully, Esmeralda guided her sisters from the tower before Ethel could argue.

Once they were alone, Pippa turned to Hecate who was stood stoically facing the window. “Hecate, talk to me. I know you’re not fine.”

“You know _nothing_ of what I feel!”

Pippa was taken aback by the harsh tone of Hecate’s voice, but she nodded her head, aware that the brunette was hurting more than she could possibly know. Hecate had never responded well to stressful situations and this one topped them all.  

“You’re right, I don’t. I can’t possibly know what you’re feeling.” Pippa’s arm reached out of its own accord to brush against Hecate’s, but she thought better of it and her arm fell limply back to her side. “Let me help you, Hecate.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“Please don’t push me away. Not again. Not now.” Pippa stepped forward, all but forcing Hecate to look into her eyes. “You just sacrificed your magic. It’s going to take some adjusting. You need…a friend.” Pippa inhaled deeply, her thoughts drifting to the moment she had melted the magical ice; the look of understanding in Hecate’s eyes, and the hope in her own heart. She had never once admitted her feelings out loud. Many times she had told herself they a figment of her imagination and how could she be sure that what she felt was love? Was this the confirmation?

Either way, it didn’t matter, Hecate didn’t feel the same. Pippa was certain of that. She may have melted the magic ice, but that didn’t require Hecate to return her feelings.

“I’ll give you some space.” The blonde whispered dejectedly, having received only silence and a guarded stare. She turned, her heels clicking against the wooden floor as she took two steps towards the tower door.

“Wait.”

Pippa stopped with a slight jump; a fluttering in her chest as she turned. “Hecate?”

“You are right…” Hecate’s gaze dropped to the ground, her pride taking a hit with the admission. “I do need a friend. I need you, Pippa. The truth is, I have no idea what will happen to me now. I will have to resign as deputy headmistress and allow Ada to find a new potions teacher. Everything is going to change. My magic isn’t temporarily _broken_ , my magic is gone for eternity, and eternity is a long time.”

Pippa watched Hecate’s fingers twitch as she spoke, her arms stiffly at her side. She stood so straight that Pippa was sure at the slightest touch she would crumble.

“I know, and I’ll help you however I can.” She approached the powerless woman cautiously, her every instinct screaming to embrace her in the tightest hug. “Come and stay with me at Pentangle’s!” The words fell from her lips quickly and she felt a burning fear that Hecate would refuse, that she would feel rejected once again. “I just feel that I could help you better if you were nearby. Pentangle’s Academy has a week free from teaching now – it’s a modern witching thing.” Pippa rubbed her lips together, a nervous tick. “It’s just a suggestion, of course, but with the time off…I just want to take care of you, Hecate, that’s all I want; to know you will be okay.”

“Thank you, Pippa.” Hecate’s eyes glossed over, her body trembling. Pippa could take it no longer and closed the distance, her arms slipping around the brunette’s lithe form.

“We’ll figure this out. Together.”

 


	2. All Hallows Eve - Part II

“Wonderful! It _does_ work again! Oh…Miss Pentangle?”

Hecate startled in Pippa’s embrace; feeling the presence of four newcomers all too strongly. Pursing her lips, she pulled back.

“Miss Cackle…well met.”

Hecate could hear the uncertainty in Pippa’s voice. Still, she couldn’t bear to look at either of them in the eye.

“I do wonder whether we might have a moment alone with you, Miss Cackle?” Pippa continued.

Hecate’s brown eyes darted around the room and she flexed and un-flexed her long fingers.

“Yes, what is it?” Her concern was evident, almost overpowering and Hecate felt her mouth run dry with dread. She had always strived to make Ada proud of her, and now she was powerless. She was leaving the school she had dedicated years of her life and all her loyalty to.

Hecate waited until she heard the footsteps of three students leave the tower before forcing herself to muster all that remained of her emotional strength and address the situation. Pippa’s hazel eyes were soft and her smile warm and encouraging as she met her gaze. Hecate’s stomach churned with a range of emotions she rarely felt.

“Miss Cackle. I am afraid that to reignite the founding stone, a price was to be paid. I have paid that price.” The brunette’s gaze travelled from Pippa to Ada. “My magical abilities are no more.”

“Hecate. Why? Was there not another way?” Ada’s delighted expression had fallen quickly at the news.

“Unfortunately not.” Hecate’s throat tightened so painfully that she was surprised she managed to speak at all. Every muscle in her body felt tight and stiff. Her entire being was in shock due to the sudden loss of magic.

“Why don’t you both join me for a cup of tea in my office?”

* * *

Hecate’s hand trembled as she brought the china cup to her lips, the brown liquid threatening to spill over the rim. A soft hand enclosed over her own, steadying her.

“Hiccup…” Pippa soothed.

The brunette felt her cheeks flush at the use of her nickname in front of Ada and she took the tiniest sip before lowering their joined hands. It felt like an eternity before Pippa let go, yet Hecate missed the contact immediately. It was impossible to miss Ada’s smug smile in her peripheral and Hecate was certain the heat rising up her neck was just as visible. Pippa had always been affectionate in their childhood and Hecate had never known how to respond; she still did not know how to respond. With anyone else, a tender touch would make her quite uncomfortable. However, despite her awkwardness, Pippa’s affection she craved.

Lifting her cup for another sip, Hecate glanced across at Ada. Her eyes were narrowed, searching for any further confirmation that she suspected her feelings for Pippa. It was a truth she had held as her deepest secret for decades. Normally, she was quite adept at masking her emotions, but with Pippa beside her, it became increasingly difficult. Just as difficult as it had been to hide her feelings in their youth. The blonde witch deserved more than Hecate could offer her, and she had vowed to refrain from burdening her friend with the knowledge of her love. The love that had melted through the magical ice and freed her, until she became trapped by her own sacrifice. Whether Pippa had figured out what caused the ice to melt or not, Hecate most certainly would not breathe a word about it.

“Ada…” She began, lowering her cup onto its saucer. “I understand that I can no longer work here at Cackle’s. Pippa has offered for me to stay with her at Pentangle’s whilst they have a…week off.” Her nose scrunched up distastefully at the unnecessary holiday. “I wish for no special treatment, no grand goodbyes.” It would be torturous and Hecate hoped Ada respected that. Naturally, the older woman who had become such a close friend to her over the years nodded in understanding.

“Of course, Hecate. Whatever you wish. I would like to express just how much you will be missed! By myself and the students.”

Hecate willed away the tears which betrayed her and nodded stiffly. “Thank you, Ada.” She composed herself and stood. “If you will excuse me, I have rather a lot of packing to do.”

Unable to wait to hear the responses or see the pity in her friends’ eyes, she moved towards the doorway. Extending her arm, she took hold of the doorknob and gave it a shake. She supposed she would have to get used to opening doors as well as walking, and she would loathe every second of it.

* * *

Hecate Hardbroom was a skilled witch who had done many impressive things over her years. Packing a suitcase was not one of them. It was not until she reached the security of her private room that she realised this was something she could no longer skirt around. It was another blow on top of the many she had received that afternoon. Although she understood her magic was no more, there were multiple occasions she would use her magic throughout her days to assist her in small tasks; such as packing a suitcase. She had never considered just how dramatically her life was going to change. Her loss didn’t only concern potions or flying on her broomstick, it affected every aspect of her life.

“Hecate?”

“What?” She snapped, irritated that someone had interrupted her from her thoughts. They had seen her vulnerable, slumped forward where she was perched on her bed, staring at the suitcase she knew wasn’t going to pack itself. “Pippa.” Hecate’s shoulders relaxed and she lowered herself back down onto the mattress she had sprung from.

“You were taking rather a long time. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” There was a pause as the blonde witch stepped cautiously into her room. “You haven’t started packing?”

“I was simply taking a minute of reflection before I began,” she defended, her voice quipped as she spoke.

“You’ve been in here for an hour, Hecate. Would you like some help?” Pippa took another hesitant step into the brunette’s room.

“No.” Hecate responded without a moment’s hesitation.

“Are you sure? I could have all your belongings packed in a second!”

Hecate shook her head, lips pursing in frustration as she tilted her head to meet Pippa’s gaze. “You believe I am not capable of packing a few bags? Why, because I no longer have my magic?”

“That’s not what I meant at all. I’m sorry, I didn’t think…”

“No, Pippa. You never do think.” Would this be her life now? Relying on others to assist her magically where she no longer could.

“Hecate, Please.”

“Leave, Miss Pentangle. I will meet you outside in twenty minutes exactly, my cases packed.”

A part of Hecate wanted Pippa to argue back. She wanted her to stay and help with her packing. No, she didn’t wish her to use magic, but her help? Yes. She always wanted that, even if through her pride she couldn’t bear to ask for it.

Pippa did not stay and the wounded expression on the blonde’s face was enough to make Hecate regret her harsh words. She felt worse as she watched the pink-clad woman turn and briskly leave. Hecate supposed it was all she deserved.

* * *

Eighteen minutes later Hecate’s large suitcase was packed, leaving her two minutes to drag it out to where she would meet Pippa. That was providing her friend hadn’t changed her mind about housing her after the way she had spoken.

She pulled the case in sharp tugs along the corridor and was startled when Mildred and a few other girls from various form groups appeared in front of her. “Girls, I…” For once Hecate was lost for words. This was exactly what she hadn’t wanted. No fuss, none of the girls saying their goodbyes, it was simply too much to handle. Yet the girls did not say their goodbyes. Instead, Mildred and Maud approached her with kind smiles.

“May we…help you Miss Hardbroom?” Mildred asked. Hecate was taken aback by the offer, her slim form beginning to shake as she struggled for words once more. Settling on a tight nod, she allowed the girls to pull her large suitcase the rest of the way and hid a smile behind her tilted head.

Of course, Pippa was there waiting for her. As always, her bright smile disguised any hurt she may have felt. Hecate had never been one for giving out apologies. Mostly she considered herself to be correct in all situations as she was knowledgeable and firm but fair. However, in this situation she understood she was in the wrong. She kept her head tilted downwards, no longer to hide a smile. Pippa gently stroked a hand down her arm and Hecate glanced up and into her forgiving gaze. _You deserve so much better…_

“We’ll miss you, Miss Hardbroom!” The tall brunette was stunned to feel two arms wrapping around her waist, joined by another two arms and another. Sucking in a breath, Hecate placed her hands on the girls’ backs, quite unnerved by the affection.

“I will miss you too…” Her voice was so quiet that she doubted they heard until Mildred’s innocent grin beamed up at her. The child was quite insufferable, and yet Hecate couldn’t deny she had grown on her. There was no doubt that she would miss her students, including Mildred Hubble.

Soon Ada joined them in the courtyard and Hecate was forced to endure another embrace. “You saved our school Hecate. Don’t ever forget that.” She could count the number of people who had embraced her on one hand. It had never been something she was comfortable with, much akin to all kinds of affection. The only exception; the one person whose embrace she found herself craving on the loneliest of nights, was Pippa.

“Thank you, Ada.”

* * *

Flying on Pippa’s broomstick, one hand firmly clasped around the wood behind her and the other steadying herself on the blonde’s shoulder, was the most alive she had felt since losing her powers. Closing her eyes against the wind, she could almost imagine that she was flying on the broom herself. It wasn’t the first time they had flown on a broomstick together. Hecate thought back with a soft smile to times when they would fly together on one broomstick, just for fun – one of the few occasions Hecate allowed herself to do something purely for enjoyment. She always told herself it made Pippa happy, and the brunette would have walked over mountains to see the smile that never failed to leave her breathless. She would make up for it with extra work in the evenings. Now that they flew together for much more sombre reasons, there was no laughter. However, a new feeling of safety and protection wove through the former witch, and it was one she would secretly cling to for as long as possible.

* * *

Pippa had offered Hecate a guest bedroom down the hallway from her own. It was a room often reserved for important guests at Pentangles, and Hecate was by far most important of them all. She had left her friend unpacking and could only hope she was managing better than she had earlier that evening. The blonde wished Hecate would swallow her pride for one moment and accept her help. One wave of her hand and all her belongings could be placed neatly in new homes. It took willpower, but Pippa stopped herself. She knew beneath her bubbly persona that ached to help her best friend that it wasn’t what Hecate needed. Her support is what mattered most.

The blonde headmistress firstly checked on her Halloween celebrations, which were thankfully drawing to a close. Pippa wasn’t sure after the ordeal she had gone through that either her or Hecate were in the mood for celebrations. Most of the children had already left for their homes to enjoy the week away from lessons. Pippa filled in her deputy on the evening’s events, telling her no more than she needed to know, before collecting a large plate of food and bringing to her friend. She was pleasantly surprised that Hecate had unpacked without a problem. A part of her had been concerned there would be a repeat of their packing incident, and the last thing Pippa wanted was for further arguments with Hecate. Thankfully, Hecate seemed to be in a pleasant mood despite how exhausted the blonde was sure she must be. They ate together, sat opposite each other at the table in a corner of the large guest room. Pippa offered Hecate a gingerbread ghost and was thoroughly amused at her confusion when it disappeared as she took a bite, only to reappear on her plate.

“I couldn’t resist.” She giggled.

“You know how I feel about Halloween tricks, Pippa.” Despite her stern words, her expression was soft and she glanced across at the blonde, hiding a smirk.  
“I was just hoping to put a smile on your face,” Pippa admitted. She had easily decided against bringing up a conversation about reflecting on their magical gifts for fear of upsetting Hecate. This had been her second option, and the expression on her friend’s face was worth it.

“I appreciate the effort,” was all Hecate offered in return, but to Pippa, it was enough. Hecate had always been enough.

* * *

That evening, after responding to some important messages from parents on her maglet, Pippa decided to check on Hecate before she settled in for the night. Now that the holidays were upon her, the blonde headmistress vowed to make Hecate her top priority over the next week. She was already planning all sorts of enjoyable outings in her head, well aware she was flying ahead of herself and should really keep her broomstick firmly on the ground. Poor Hecate had been through her worst nightmare and as eager as Pippa was to make up for all the time they lost, she doubted Hecate would be up to much.

On reaching Hecate’s room, Pippa felt a sudden wave of nerves come over her. She worried that perhaps the brunette would snap at her again, or maybe she would think her silly for checking she was okay and saying goodnight. When they were teenagers they would often exchange a goodnight message on their maglets or in person if they had been spending time together.

Knocking on the door, Pippa waited for a response before pushing it open.

“Hecate…are you alright?” She asked, approaching the other woman slowly, her pink heels clicking softly as she walked.

Hecate was sat stiffly on the edge of the bed, her deep, purple nightgown folded perfectly beside her. “I am…fine.”

“I don’t want to overstep or push…” Pippa began, sitting down next to the brunette. “I simply can’t help but worry about you. I only want to help you. Anything you need, I’ll be here. If you’ll let me.” It felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Unlike a few hours earlier, they were talking calmly. Hecate wasn’t snapping or tensing up at her offer of assistance. Pippa wondered if she imagined a hint of a smile in the dimly lit room.

“I appear to have found myself in a slight predicament,” Hecate admitted. Her eyes shone as they met Pippa’s, who silently urged her to continue with a tilt of her head. “My dress,” she added simply. The blonde sat in confusion for a moment, before the silent request registered. Pippa blushed remembering times from their childhood where she would convince her friend to try on new clothes with her. They almost always used magic. It was quicker, more efficient and often the clothes were extravagant and rather difficult to zip up. She doubted Hecate’s long, neck-length dress was an exception.

“Would you like me to help you?” She swallowed heavily, glad for the dim candlelight which she was sure would hide the pink blush on her cheeks.

“Yes, please.” Hecate’s voice was hushed. “I would appreciate it if…if you wouldn’t use magic.”

Pippa felt her throat tighten and her mouth run dry. She knew it was silly, ridiculous even, to feel so nervous about simply helping Hecate unzip her dress. Perhaps it was down to the small cup of witches brew she had allowed herself earlier in the evening. “Whatever you wish. I cannot imagine how difficult this all must be for you.”

Hecate tensed upon hearing her words, and anything else Pippa had been planning to say died on her lips. Instead, she placed what she hoped was a comforting touch against the brunette’s back, and pulled her closer into a side-hug. They sat this way for a few silent minutes. Finally, Hecate pulled away, straightening herself and gesturing a hand for Pippa to assist her. Ignoring the rapid beating of her heart, Pippa fumbled gently for the clasp at the top of Hecate’s dress. She twisted the material until it clicked open and pinched perfectly manicured fingers around the zip. Holding her breath, she pulled downwards in a gentle motion, the material parting slightly and exposing the bare skin of Hecate’s back.

“Thank you,” Hecate whispered.

“Don’t thank me.” Pippa shook her head, bringing her hands back to settle in her lap. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to let me know. Promise me, Hiccup?”

“I promise.”

If Hecate’s dress had not been undone, and if she was not concerned it would be inappropriate of her, Pippa would have embraced the other woman tightly. Instead, she placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in, pressing a quick, nervous kiss against her cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Pipsqueak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took a rather long time for me to get this second chapter published! I'm in my last couple of months of university and dissertation is destroying me. Updates probably won't be as fast as I'd like, but I'll definitely be trying my best! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!


End file.
